I Only Have Eye for You (webisode)
Description When Draculaura tries to set up Iris and Manny Taur, she figures out a fangtastic plan to get these opposites to attract. Summary While Draculaura is watching Clawd and cheering for him at the casketball game against octopus monsters, while she asks Iris Clops if she saw that (specifcially something dominating that Clawd did), she soon notices Iris fawning over Manny Taur, the school's main champ, next to Clawd. Draculaura then exclaims: "My ghoul! You have a crush on Manny Taur!" To Iris's reply is that "no, she doesn't". Then Draculaura tells her that she can the look she can’t fool her, and that she can see "the look in her eye". Then Iris proclaims: "It's silly. I’m a woman of science. And Manny… he's Manny." Draculaura says "come on" and then Iris asks that if it is too weird, and that her and Manny's families are too friends, and–she is suddenly cut off to say "hi, Manny" to which he replies "Oh, hey Iris", and then then says: "Good game, huh?" to which she replies: Go team! and blushes in a lovey-dovey manner. Then Draculaura goes over to her boyfriend, Clawd, to which he asks her why she's all smiles. Draculaura tells him that she just set up Manny and Iris, and when Iris is talking to him, he suddenly notices the mascot's red lobster-costume, to which he gets admittedly anger at. Iris then says she knew it was a mistake, and Draculaura tells her that he just got "distracted". Iris then attempts to make another move in the Creepateria, asking Manny if the seat is taken, to which he responds: "Hey Iris!" Suddenly, a lunch lady with red devil's food ice cream cake, and Manny gets so furious that he runs into it. Then, Iris tries to succeed again with asking him to carry her books to class for her. Manny says yes, but then he gets distracted by a vampire from Belfry Prep with his cape's red inside showing, so Manny then gets angry and runs off. Then Draculaura says she doesn't understand, and that Manny clearly likes Iris, to which Iris's respond is that she doesn't know and that he keeps getting "distracted”. Then Draculaura exclaims that minotaurs are just like bulls and they can't help chasing things that are red, which Draculaura holds up a red book, saying "watch". Then Iris complains that to keep Manny's attention is to get rid of every red thing in the entire school, then sarcastically calling it easy. Draculaura then says she's got a better idea, where Iris wears a red top to get his attention, and she counts down from three, to which Manny notices her red shirt and complaints it. Manny tells says that is a nice color on her. Then Iris giggles and asks: "Will you walk me to Mad Science class?" Manny replies with a nose snort, "Sure!". They walk hand-in-hand happily and merrily. Characters Notes Continuity * Manny picking on the devil boy first occurred in Volume 2's "Abominable Impression" and the TV special "Fright On!". Errors * Jackson and Holt are concurrently present in the Creepateria. Category:Volume 4